Flu Bandel
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Seto menggumam tertahan, menimbulkan suara geraman yang terdengar aneh. Tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa kalinya, seorang Seto Kaiba mencabut lembaran tisu dari kotak berbentuk Hello Kitty. Tolong jangan salah paham.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Rate: M.**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Romance, Friend-Ship, Drama, semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Yami x Seto.**_

 _ **Warning: Kiss Scene, Sho-Ai, typo, AU, Canon, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ini tidak termasuk Grepe! Series, hanya untuk merayakan ultah Seto beberapa waktu lalu. Sengaja tidak dipublish di hari H karena saya tak suka ultah hari H. ^^**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Flu Bandel**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"HUACHIM!"

Seto menggumam tertahan, menimbulkan suara geraman yang terdengar aneh. Tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa kalinya, seorang Seto Kaiba mencabut lembaran tisu dari kotak berbentuk Hello Kitty.

Jangan salah paham.

Untuk seorang Seto Kaiba yang terkenal tegas dan berharga diri tinggi, menggunakan tisu baik basah atau kering untuk kebersihan kantor bukanlah hal yang aneh. Justru sering kali dibutuhkan untuk membersihkan noda bandel yang tidak sengaja tercipta. Tersenggol cangkir kopi misalnya.

Mengenai _Hello Kitty_ , salahkan adiknya yang suka membandel memberinya barang-barang imut nan _lebay_ di ruang kantor kakaknya beralasan hadiah ulang tahun. Dendam pribadi kakaknya terlalu kaku.

Akan tetapi, dalam kasus ini sedikit berbeda. Mengapa Seto menghabiskan banyak sekali tisu hingga memenuhi tong sampah di dekat mejanya selain dokumen tak bermutu? Alasannya adalah antara lain ...

SETO KAIBA TERSERANG VIRUS MEMBANDEL YANG SUDAH _MAINSTREAM_ BERNAMA VIRUS FLU.

Maafkan jika _lebay_. Bukan tanpa alasan. Coba pikirkan, sejak kapan seorang Seto Kaiba yang terkenal congkak bisa terjangkit penyakit sepele seperti flu? Bahkan adiknya, Mokuba, mungkin tak akan percaya.

Oke, hal ini memang hal biasa dan sudah pasti siapa pun akan pernah terjangkit kuman bandel yang menimbulkan gejala bersin-bersin dan hidung mampet. Apa lagi di musim hujan.

Umumnya, agar cepat sembuh, seseorang harus beristirahat yang cukup. Berbaring dan tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang empuk berbekal bantal guling juga selimut hangat, kalau punya sertakan pemanas ruangan. Setelah menikmati semangkuk sup hangat atau bubur lezat yang biasanya akan terasa hambar dan meminum obat, barulah menyamakankan diri di alam mimpi.

Mari kita pikirkan kembali. Bagaimanakah jika dalam kasus ini, Seto yang terjangkit?

Astaga, jangan dianggap sepele! Seto Kaiba itu seorang yang kepalang keras kepala, sangat disiplin, terlalu benci kekalahan, terlampau semaunya sendiri, congkak tiada ampun, penggila naga biru, tidak manusiawi, harga diri lelewat tinggi, hobi menghina, luar biasa kikir, dan super moe—ego tingkat tinggi. Parahnya lagi, dikhawatirkan menderita penyakit Gila Kerja stadium lanjut.

Bagaimana mungkin Seto Kaiba pernah berpikir untuk beristirahat?

Mungkin pernah barangkali, namun dapat dihitung jari.

Sejujurnya, Mokuba sudah jengkel bukan kepalang. Dipaksa tak mau, diseret tak mau, sampai diberi kabar isapan jempol bahwa kini ada lalat yang diperkosa guguk pun tak acuh. Seto lebih menyayangi duduk di depan meja kantor berhari-hari tanpa peduli dengan aktivitas luar.

Berantakan.

Yami tidak mau berkomentar. Serius, tidak mau. Demi Kukang Unyu, pikiran Yami seolah buntu saat mendapati ruang kantor direktur utama Kaiba Corporation. Berkas-berkas dokumen tak penting dan penting tidak beraturan, campur aduk jadi satu. Tong sampah penuh dengan gulungan tisu. Kotak tisu _Hello Kitty_ terbaring miring. Diberi sentuhan akhir berupa kertas-kertas coretan yang tidak diketahui lagi apa isinya, berhamburan di lantai keramik marmer berkilat.

Empunya duduk di atas sofa kulit mewah merk _Blue-Lope-Lope_. Frustasi dengan selembar kertas di tangannya, pusing lantaran otak tidak mau mencerna isinya karena buntu disebabkan flu barangkali.

Figur lelaki bermata _crimson_ tersebut bergeming di tempat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana?"

Teguran tidak santai membuat Yami tersentak. Oh, rupanya Seto sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Sepasang kelereng _ruby_ mengerling, berhenti saat bertatapan langsung dengan _navy blue_ kembar yang menyalang tajam. Ups, ada yang emosi tinggi. Sakit memang bikin baper, ya.

Cengengesan, Yami menarik kaki, melangkah mendekati Seto. Kedua tangan disembunyikan di balik saku parka.

Seto bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Mau apa, kau?" hardik Seto dingin.

"Halo, Kaiba. Apa kabarmu saat ini?" Yami tak acuh, lantas menyapa. Dengan lancang duduk di tepi meja yang tak tersentuh tumpukan berkas nista.

"Enyahlah. Mengganggu," usir Seto, langsung ke inti. Yami mengerutkan kening dan menyentuh dada, bertingkah seolah hati retak mendengarnya.

Seto tak hirau. Peduli setan dengan hama tak diundang. Yang tidak diacuhkan tersinggung, lalu mendengus kecil. Kelerengnya kembali bergerak, memperhatikan sekitar meja. Sebungkus obat tablet tergeletak di pojok meja. Uwah, siaga sekali CEO ini. Tetapi kenapa tidak terlihat adanya bekas dibuka?

"Hei, obatnya tidak diminum?" tanya Yami, tangannya meraih sekeping tablet.

"Aku tidak sakit. Tidak perlu minum obat. Mokuba berlebihan."

Tidak sakit?

Jangan bercanda, jelas-jelas keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang sehat, malah meracau tidak sakit. Yami meragukan kecerdasan Seto.

"Kaiba," panggil Yami.

Seto tidak peduli. Sepuluh jari mengetik di atas keyboard, mata fokus ke monitor. Mungkin kelihatannya serius, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, akan terlihat wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

Demi Kukang Unyu. Telapak tangan Yami mencengkram bahu Seto, menariknya hingga berhadapan.

"Argh, apa masalahmu? Jangan mengacau," protes Seto.

Siapa yang mengacau jika sendirinya dalam keadaan kacau? Yami tidak bisa berkomentar, yang ada malah kena omelan.

"Seto Kaiba." Yami menunjuk sekeping tablet. "Minum obatnya."

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Tidak mau."

Alis Yami terangkat.

"Minum obatnya."

"Tidak akan."

"Sekarang."

"Tidak akan pernah."

Keras kepala.

"Minum."

"Tidak."

"Obatnya."

"Kubilang tidak."

Baiklah, dipaksa.

"Huwa!"

Dengan sedikit trik, tubuh Seto diangkat dan diputar. Kali ini Yami yang duduk di sofa, dan Seto yang duduk di atasnya. Di atas pangkuan Yami lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, brengsek?!" Seto membentak dan memberontak.

"Karena kamu nakal, tidak mau menurut." Yami tersenyum miring.

Sepasang otot lunak menempel pada bibir seranum buah ceri. Kedua pergelangan tangan dicengkram erat di atas kepala, punggung ditekan hingga bertemu sapa dengan dada bidang. Semburat merah tipis menodai pipi putih. Manik navy blue membelalak lebar.

Jangan menyebutnya seorang Seto Kaiba jika tidak memberontak. Sayang sekali yang mencengkramnya jauh lebih kuat, apa lagi saat ini tubuhnya sedang lemah karena sakit betulan. Bibir bawah dijilat, digigit halus saat empunya ngotot bungkam.

"Ngh!" Sang CEO mengerang tertahan ketika sesuatu yang pahit terasa ketika lidah saling berkaitan.

"Phuah!" Pemuda berponi pirang melepas ciumannya, benang saliva tercipta. Oksigen dihirup tamak. Seto terengah-engah.

Masih punya tenaga ekstra, Yami menyeringai usil. "Tidur. Atau kamu lebih suka aku 'menidur'kanmu, Kaiba?" tawar Yami, tak merasa keberatan.

Seto yang keberatan. "Dalam mimpimu!" Bahu didorong, turun dari pangkuan kekasih, dan berjalan menjauh secepat mungkin diiringi suara kekehan tawa renyah dari Yami.

Ada yang ngambek, ada yang ngambek. Yami tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **Me**_ : Apa? Seto memang uke di sini. Saya maniak _Pride-Scandal-Time_ dalam artian Moe!Seto. Lihat apa kamu?


End file.
